Love is attemting
by Yugi-Chan
Summary: when Ken goes for a walk, he ends up in a cemetery. and there he meets a mysterious boy......Daiken and vampirism coming up. please review and tell if I should continue.
1. Default Chapter

Discaimer: I don't own Digimon and any of the characters. Author note: This is my first fanfic. So please be nice on me. This is Daiken and there is Vampirism in this fic Well hope you will enjoy it anyway.  
  
Love is Attempting  
  
I sigh deep. I narrowed my eyes and pulled my hands deep inside my pockets. It was a cold winter night. Why was I here anyway? I just went out for a short walk but I ended up at the other side of the city. And still I had no clue were I should go next. Home was no option. My parents weren't home. They went out for a weekend. Leaving me behind. Of course they had asked me and I agreed with their little plan. Because I knew they needed this weekend for themselves.  
  
Suddenly a big iron gate drew my attention. As I moved closer I noticed a plate an the side. The letters where unreadable.  
  
I shrugged. "It probably leads me to some sort of park" I said as I slowly opened the fence. It made a cracking sound.  
  
I felt a shiver run over my back. "Should I..Don't be such a sissy" I thought as I closed the fence firmly behind me.  
  
It took me several minutes to reach an open field that was filled with beautiful flowers. "Flowers! In this time of the year?!!"  
  
I also noticed that fog had appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" I thought in shock.  
  
As I moved I suddenly felt a stone underneath me. I slowly kneeled down and touched the cold rock. " O god it cant be!...I can't be on a cemetery....our..... can I?" Fear and panic filled my body and mind.  
  
"I need to get out of here" I turned around but I saw nothing. The fog was just to thick.  
  
I bit my bottom lip. "What can I do now? Scream for help? But who would hear me? A bunch of dead people maybe? O god I need to get out of here fast" I thought in both panic and fear.  
  
I felt I was getting disorientated. "I am sure that was the way that brought me here" I said trying to make it sound believable to myself.  
  
Suddenly I fell over one of the gravestones. I landed on the hard ground and on the part of the gravestone. I felt a strong pain rush through my entire body. Tears started to well up in my eyes and soon fell down my cheeks.  
  
"Please someone help me" I sobbed.  
  
"Anybody"  
  
Then I felt a cold hand on my left shoulder. "What are you doing here?" a boys voice asked.  
  
I turned around and also backed of, not knowing what might be behind me.  
  
"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you" The voice said.  
  
"I'm lost" I managed to get out.  
  
"And your unhappy"  
  
My eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"your unhappy" The other boy repeated.  
  
"How could you know that?" I asked confused.  
  
the other boy had kneeled down beside me and had started to caress my cheek gently.  
  
"I sense that" He said simply.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know, I just do"  
  
"Who are you anyway?" I asked getting a little more relaxed.  
  
"Daisuke" the boy answered.  
  
"My name is Ken"  
  
"Gorgeous"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your name is gorgeous" Daisuke repeated again.  
  
I felt myself blush at that "Thank you" I said shyly.  
  
"Here take my hand"  
  
I was pulled up by this mysterious boy.  
  
He pulled me close to him and I noticed he had reddish hair and beautiful chocolate eyes.  
  
I felt so safe his arms.  
  
"Your so gorgeous" Daisuke whispered again and brought his lips closer to mine.  
  
I don't know why, but when his lips touched mine, I didn't pull away. It felt....good.  
  
I felt I was smiling when we parted.  
  
"I want to make you happy" Daisuke told me.  
  
"Why? I mean you don't even know me"  
  
"But I do, my sweet"  
  
"I ...I don't understand"  
  
As I looked into Daisuke's eyes I felt like he was hypnotizing me. I had a suddenly urge to sleep.  
  
"come with me" He whispered in my ear.  
  
"where to" I asked sleepily  
  
"To a place you will be safe and loved"  
  
His whispering made me drowsy.  
  
"Yes" I eventually whispered, giving in to the wanting.  
  
Daisuke smiled and gave me a kiss. "you won't regret it, I promise you" then he lifted me of the ground and started to carry me away.  
  
"Suke?" I asked when I lifted my head up to see his face.  
  
"Sleep my love" He whispered softly.  
  
"Just sleep" and sleep I did.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
note: Hope you like the first chapter, please review and tell me if I should continue, thanks. 


	2. Awaken

authors note: Well I decided to continue this fic because of the people who reviewed this story. I know this chapter is a little short, but the next chapter will be a lot longer because lot of things will be revealed. I hope this doesn't keep you from reviewing anyway. I also think the next chap may take a while because of my upcoming exams. I try to write a piece everyday, but sometimes I just can't, I hope you guys understand. Just think it will take at least one month (out two, I don't know of course) Hope you enjoy this chap, until next time!!!  
  
~*~  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Slowly but surely I opened my eyes. My hand rushed over to my head as I memorized last night. The late night walk, the cemetery, the beautiful redheaded boy.  
  
I sat up carefully, still feeling a little dizzy.  
  
"where am I" I whispered as I tried to study the room, what was troubled by the darkness.  
  
I crawled to the edge of the bed, somehow hoping it would lead me to a wall or something. As I reached the end, I noticed how cold the room actually was. I quickly grabbed the blanket of the bed and wrapped it around me.  
  
"what did I got myself into" I growled as a chill ran down my back, making me to wrap the blanket tighter around me.  
  
As I carefully raise up from the bed, I felt a strong wave of dizziness coming up, and I immediately fell forwards.  
  
When I was about to hit the ground, I felt a pair of strong hands holding me back, allowing me to flow into the air.  
  
" Wha.." I managed to get out.  
  
" Are you ok?" A familiar voice asked me.  
  
As I looked back, I saw the redheaded boy, calling himself Daisuke, behind me, holding me tight.  
  
" Da...Dai....Daisuke?" I choked.  
  
The boy smiled at me " Yeah, it's me, don't worry. Your safe here"  
  
"And where is that?" I asked curiously.  
  
The boy shook his head. " You should rest instead of talking"  
  
" I have the right to know!" I shouted angrily as I tried to free myself from his grip.  
  
But as I did, the grip around my waist only tightened. " Shhh, my dear, calm down" He whispered into my ear as he lowered me carefully on the ground.  
  
As soon as I met the ground, I turned to look him into the eyes. " What...do you want?"  
  
Again Daisuke smiled at me. " To make you happy of course"  
  
" and why me" I asked him suspiciously.  
  
"Because you where the one who caught my eye in the first place"  
  
"I was the only one around you know" I informed him. Daisuke laughed. " But your wrong, my dear. I have observed a lot of people, but you...ah..you are the pearl in the shell.  
  
"I....I'm flattered, but... what does this all mean?" My uncertainty growing.  
  
A grin appeared onto Daisuke face. " I tell you later, but now you need to sleep, my bluehaired diamond" he said while he carefully pulled me of the ground and carried me to the bed.  
  
Somehow this scene was familiar. Me being carried to the bed, being held tight by this mysterious Daisuke creature.  
  
I tried to say something, but somehow noting came out. Instead I decided to admire his beauty. Those chocolate brown eyes where beautiful, like two full moons, shinning in the night.  
  
Then I was suddenly lowered onto the bed. "Dai...."  
  
Immediately I felt his finger onto my lips. " Shhh, you need to sleep now"  
  
"will you stay?" I asked, feeling cold, scary and lonely at the same time.  
  
" But of course" He whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek and forehead gently.  
  
And when I looked into these enchanting eyes again, I felt the same tiredness as I felt yesterday.  
  
"Suke?"  
  
" Sleep, my beauty. Just sleep" He kept repeating.  
  
And again...  
  
.........sleep I did. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, none of them. Although I wish I did own Daisuke and Ken. But I don't

But nothing to worry about, I can still wright about them.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Its going to be a little teaser.

This is going to be a story with a lot of romance in it. Al least as much as I can . And there is also going to be vampirism so be warned!

Also this is a shounen ai. Means guys liking guys and we don't mean in the friendship version

So if you have anything against that please leave and else enjoy!!!

The heart of a vampire

Daisuke's POV;

My heart?

Is my heart beating again?

Only because of one boy?

Only because I find him interesting?

Only because I think he's gorgeous?

Yes. Yes my heart is beating again.

I can feel it.

It is pondering just like the old times.

I'm feeling warm again.

My head goes crazy when I see him.

And I think he knows that.

I definitely think he knows that.

Every time I see him he seems to look even more beautiful then the previous.

His perfect smile.

His perfect scent.

He's just perfect.

Perfect to be my mate.

And I'm going to make him mine.

TBC

Authors note: please review and let me know what you guys think. It has been ages since I last updated so I have to get organized and back on here ;) please review


End file.
